


Beautiful Crime

by Lady_Ruthless



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being an idiot OR being in love, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Bottom Ren, Breaking and Entering, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not that Goro would ever admit it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ren is a brat, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Top Akechi Goro, Topping from the Bottom, as sane as those two can be anyway, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ruthless/pseuds/Lady_Ruthless
Summary: “Can’t you go any faster?”“This isn’t the kind of lock I’m used to picking.”“I thought you were good at this.”Ren paused, his shoulders slumping in exasperation. “Listen, Akechi, you’re the one that asked me to do this. At one AM. Without even giving me a reason.”Akechi has had a fantasy for six years that he just NEEDS to fulfil. Now. In the middle of the night.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Beautiful Crime

**Author's Note:**

> A big THANK YOU to SleepingAnto for the support, providing inspiration for a thing or two in this fic, and the beta read. All typos and errors are my own!

“Can’t you go any faster?”

“This isn’t the kind of lock I’m used to picking.”

“I thought you were good at this.”

Ren paused, his shoulders slumping in exasperation. “Listen, Akechi, you’re the one that asked me to do this. At one AM. Without even giving me a reason.”

Akechi rolled his eyes. “Sort of begs the question why you’re here if it’s a problem.”

“I didn’t say it was a problem.” Ren began to work at the lock again. “And I’m here because you asked.”

Akechi stared at the back of Ren’s head and smirked. “And you’ll just do anything I ask?”

Ren shrugged. “Within reason.”

Akechi laughed. “And picking the lock of Penguin Sniper at one o’clock in the morning is within reason?”

Ren smiled, though Akechi couldn’t see him. “I guess I was curious.”

“Hm. Well. Your curiosity will be rewarded when you get the damn door open which will be in our lifetime I hope?” Akechi pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear as he looked behind them, down the stairs to the empty street. 

He could remember nights when he stood outside this place, at first, deciding what to do with his evening. Later, because he hoped...well, he said what nights were good to catch him there and he didn’t want to make more of a liar of himself than he already was, that’s all. He recalled Ren turning up time after time after time. He would throw words at him like “brainless sentimentality” before the dark-haired boy would disappear up the stairs, only to find his phone ringing moments later and Ren’s voice on the other end tempting him to another game of darts. He could never say no. 

“Almost there…”

Ren’s voice brought him back to the present. Akechi rubbed at his arms. “I’m fucking freezing.”

“You and me both…There!” Ren said triumphantly and a bit too loudly as he stood up.

“Quiet you idiot! If we’re caught I can get us out of trouble but I’d rather not have to bother.”

Ren looked down at him where he stood a couple of stairs lower. His eyes damn near twinkled. Probably a trick of light off his glasses.

“What,” Akechi ground out.

Ren pushed his glasses back up his nose and smirked. He stepped to the side. “After you. Your Highness.”

The former Detective Prince rolled his eyes again before huffing and walking up the stairs and through the open door. “About time,” he mumbled as he passed.

Ren grinned broadly and stepped in after him.

Penguin Sniper was mostly dark, lit only by a couple of lights. One at the entrance where patrons paid and another over the dartboards at the back. Akechi surveyed the area, memories assaulting him wherever he looked. One in particular by the dartboards that he frequently thought of over the years. It was his third dart during the second round and he stood, aiming, only to become aware of a prickling sensation on his face. He turned his head and found Ren staring at him. Not the dart in his hand, but him. They locked eyes and he threw his dart. The board made a noise that announced he had not only hit the bullseye but that it was in the black. Again. Ren’s pupils visibly dilated and all he could think about doing next was tearing those damn glasses off his face and taking the full intensity of his gaze. He wanted it. Those eyes all for him, boring into him as he pressed Ren up against the dartboard, watched him shiver as he ran the tail end of a dart down his cheek before he captured that mouth - that snarky, gorgeous mouth - with his. Instead, he mentally shook off the fantasy and told the dark-haired boy it was his turn and to take his time since it was the last round. 

Akechi took a deep breath and looked to the pool tables, lit only by what light could reach there, and headed toward them.

“You want to play pool?” Ren asked as he followed.

Akechi ran a gloved hand over the wood of what used to be their usual table. He glanced at Ren who had stepped up next to him. “I want you to show me one of your trick shots.”

“Trick shot…” He pushed his glasses up again and looked questioningly at Akechi. “Which one?”

Akechi turned to face him. “You sat right here…” He caressed the wood again. “And you put the cue behind your back…can you do that? Show me?”

“Yeah, okay. You, uh,” Akechi had moved in closer to him, “…you want me to teach you?”

“Teach me…?” Akechi looked at the pool table for a moment. “Yes. Please.”

Ren swallowed loudly and nodded. “Sure.” He stepped around Akechi and went to the wall to grab a cue. Akechi didn’t move, his back now to him but aware of the sound of Ren’s hesitant steps becoming more confident as he approached the wall. “Kinda odd to ask me to break in here for that though. I’d have been happy to teach you when they’re open.” Akechi heard him pluck a cue off the wall, feel its weight and then put it back to grab another. 

Akechi turned his head toward his shoulder. “I prefer we’re alone for this.”

Ren turned, satisfied with his third choice. “Of course.” Akechi was removing his gloves and putting them in his coat pocket. “I’ll need balls.”

Brown hair smacked Akechi in the face as he whipped around to look at Ren. “What?” He blinked rapidly as Ren grinned.

“To show you the shot I’ll need two balls to hit together.”

“Ah.” Akechi cleared his throat and silently cursed for allowing himself to be thrown off kilter so easily. He walked around the pool table and grabbed the white cue ball and a solid red ball with the number three on it from beneath. He gently rolled them both across the bed toward Ren. 

Ren stopped the balls and grabbed up the chalk to rub across the end of the cue. Akechi felt Ren’s eyes on him as he removed his coat and placed it across a nearby table. Ren followed suit and put the chalk and cue down to do the same with his own coat. That done, the raven-haired man stepped to the table again and set the balls up the way he wanted.

“Now.” Ren hopped up on the edge of the table leaving one foot on the floor and the other lifted slightly so he could lean back to get the right angle. “You have to sit in a way that helps you get the cue in the right position and so you can see what you’re aiming at…you should probably come closer.”

Akechi stood a few feet away, both hands in fists, watching. “Just make the shot.”

Ren stared at him a moment before complying. He leaned back and placed the cue behind him. Looking down to his left, he carefully aimed the cue before pulling the stick back and then pushing it forward, making contact with the white cue ball. The cue ball rolled forward and hit the red ball which rolled effortlessly toward and into the near corner pocket. During this process, Akechi inched closer until he was directly in front of Ren, causing the younger man to start slightly when he set his foot back on the floor and realised Akechi was there. 

He reached his hands up and gently pulled the glasses off of Ren’s face. Ren blinked a few times.

“We both know you don’t need these,” Akechi murmured as he folded them and carelessly tossed them on top of their coats. He touched the lapel of Ren’s blazer, rubbing the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. “And this can go.”

“You’re not gonna do it for me?” Ren smirked.

“Just shut up and do it, Amamiya.” His voice sounded slightly rough to his own ears, he could only imagine what it sounded like to Ren. He looked off to the side as Ren, still smirking, slowly removed his blazer. Once removed, he easily threw it over to the table where it landed neatly on top of his glasses because of course it did.

Akechi took a deep breath and cleared his throat before daring to look at Ren again who stood there, lightly smiling. Akechi’s eyes roamed over the tight, long-sleeved t-shirt he had on and swallowed. Ren had definitely been keeping fit.

“Good. Now. Again.” He was relieved when his voice came out sounding back in control.

“All right.” 

Ren set the balls back up and arranged himself on the pool table as he had before. He placed the cue behind his back, but after a cursory glance to make sure it was in position, his eyes locked on Akechi. Akechi watched soundlessly as Ren began to move the cue back and forth, slowly through his hand on the table. Ren’s eyes shuttered halfway, his chest began to rise and fall faster with each breath and his mouth fell slightly open. Akechi was frozen in place, his eyes moving quickly between Ren’s face and the cue that was moving faster and faster. Finally, the cue made contact and Ren closed his eyes, tipped his head back and exhaled loudly, just shy of an actual moan.

Something in Akechi snapped and he took two long steps forward and grabbed the stick from behind Ren before he tossed it aside. In a flash he roughly pushed Ren back onto the table and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He kept one hand pressed to Ren’s chest and the other on the table to steady himself as he leaned in close.

“You are SUCH a little slut.”

Ren laughed. “I’m a slut who still got the ball in the pocket.” He cheekily grinned up at Akechi.

Unable to help himself, Akechi looked at the end of the table where he spotted the cue ball and noted the red ball was nowhere in sight. He looked back at Ren and shifted his hips. A small grunt escaped Ren. His eyes grew darker but he kept smiling.

“I’m going to wipe that grin right off your face,” Akechi said lowly.

“Ha, that’s cute.”

“Cute?!” Akechi was incredulous.

“Mm. Yeah, you think you have the upper hand here.” There was a slightly crazed look in Ren’s eyes.

“What the hell does tha-erk!“ Akechi was cut off when Ren’s hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Not enough to cut off his air but definitely enough to get his attention. He reached up and put his hand around Ren’s wrist. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

In one swift movement, Akechi suddenly found himself on his back. Ren hovered over him, the crazed look in his eyes no longer slight. 

_Too much alike, the two of us_ , Akechi thought. “What the FUCK, Amamiya?” His wrists were pinned over his head by Ren’s hand and said man was still grinning like a lunatic.

“Gotcha.” Ren’s groin settled against his and he ground down. Hard. The moan that escaped Akechi was positively pornographic. Ren kept the movement up until Akechi was shaking below him.

“Fuck! Stop!” Akechi yelled despite his brain requesting quite the opposite in his head. No one had ever dared try this with him! His entire being felt lit up and ready to explode. Every nerve ending was on the most exquisite fire.

Ren stilled and Akechi’s body was instantly screaming at him for more. Ren’s face wore a question on it.

“I just….I just need a moment,” Akechi gritted out between his teeth. 

Ren let go of Akechi’s wrists and gently lowered himself onto him. His eyes took on a softer look. He brought his fingers to Akechi’s mouth and traced his lips. Akechi’s eyes closed and his lips parted. Ren dipped a finger in and Akechi’s lips closed around it. The younger man made a soft sound at the sensation. He tilted his head down close to Akechi’s ear.

“Goro,” he whispered.

Akechi actually whined at the sound of his given name while another part of his brain reared up, screaming _TOO FAMILIAR!_ He had left bedmates disappointed and unsatisfied for such an indiscretion over the last few years. He slammed the door on the voice in his head. He continued his oral exploration of Ren’s fingers, of which there were now two. 

“Goro,” he began again. “Do you remember that night? The night before we fought Maruki? You walked out the door…and then a moment later, you walked back in. Before I could wonder why your hands were on my face and you were kissing me. And then you led me upstairs…” He pulled his fingers out of Akechi’s mouth. 

“Yes,” he replied quietly. He stared at the dimly lit ceiling. That night was burned into his mind as much as the fight the next day. “I remember.’ He pulled Ren’s fingers back to his mouth, his tongue swirled around the digits before drawing them in again. Ren’s hips reflexively jerked and a proper moan spilled from his lips. Akechi smiled.

“You, um…,” he closed his eyes and gave in to the sensations for a moment before continuing. “You took me upstairs and…you were so patient and gentle. And I was young enough and naive enough to think maybe you loved me.”

Akechi popped Ren’s fingers out of his mouth. _I did love you. I still do._ He turned his head to look at grey eyes. Ren smiled softly and sat up again, his thighs on either side of Akechi’s hips. Akechi propped himself up on his elbows and wordlessly watched him. 

“You did that because you knew it was what I needed, but it wasn’t you. That’s not what you need. You need to give up control. Completely. You’ve just never trusted anyone enough to do it. But I think you trust me. So let me take the lead. Let me take care of you like you took care of me.”

 _Read you like a book, didn’t he?_ Akechi silently told the irritating voice in his head to fuck off. He started to sit up and Ren shifted back a bit to allow him to do so. He reached up and ran a finger along Ren’s jaw and then placed his hand along the side of his face. He watched in wonder as Ren leaned into the touch. He slid his hand into his hair and to the back of his head.

“Ren,” he said quietly.

“Hm?”

Akechi leaned closer, placing his mouth a hair’s breadth from Ren’s. “You’re a goddamn idiot.” He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck. Akechi licked his lips at the offering before him.

“Ah!” Ren was caught off guard but recovered quickly and began to laugh. Akechi shook his head and smiled fondly.

“What I need- what I’ve NEEDED, is to bury myself balls deep in you on this pool table ever since the first time I saw you make that shot. THAT is what I need!” Akechi licked a wet stripe up Ren’s neck before he nipped and sucked at a spot under his jaw. He hummed at the feel of stubble against his tongue. 

Ren inhaled sharply. “Long time to have that specific fantasy. Ah…”

“Mm. Years.” He released his grip and placed his hands on Ren’s face. They stared at each other, eyes stormy, breath mingling. “I am, however…not opposed to your idea.” 

“I guess I’m not an idiot after all,” Ren smiled. 

“Yeah, it’s past time I shut you up.” Akechi pulled Ren’s head toward him and kissed him soundly. 

“That’s not gonna shut me up,” Ren said between kisses.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s the idea.”

“GOD I hate you!”

“You’ve said that before. I didn’t believe you then and I don’t believe you now.”

Akechi stopped kissing him and leaned back a little to take in Ren’s face. “Oh, really. And I suppose you’re still being young and naive and think I mean just the opposite?”

Ren raised his eyebrows and gave Akechi a look that could only be interpreted as meaning _Obviously._

“Pathetic,” Akechi huffed and looked away. “I’m not even capable...”

Ren brought his hand to Akechi’s chin and turned his face back toward him. “Look at me.”

Akechi reluctantly met his eyes with a huff. “Yes?” he said through gritted teeth.

“You’re capable of a full spectrum of emotion. In fact, I think you feel everything more deeply than most.”

Akechi’s eyes wavered briefly before he slapped Ren’s hand away. “Enough. Less talking, more fucking.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Ren replied while suppressing a grin.

“Stop calling me that! And get off me!” Akechi shoved at Ren who put his hands up in surrender and moved off to the side.

“Where do you want me, big boy?”

“Funny. Off the table. For now.” As Ren climbed down, Akechi took off his sweater vest and tossed it on their growing pile of clothing.

“The sweater vest has come off. He’s serious now.”

Akechi ignored the first part of that comment, climbed off the table and moved around Ren, backing him up against it. He placed his hands on the wood to either side of Ren’s hips, caging him in. “Deadly serious.”

“When you say it like that…”

“Hm?”

“It turns me on.”

Akechi’s grin was dark and full of heat. “Does it?”

Ren nodded. “Mmhm.”

He leaned in and nibbled at Ren’s ear. “Show me how much,” he whispered and was rewarded with a full-body shiver from Ren. “You are so easy…”

“Only with you.”

“Oh yes? So there’s been no one worthy enough to get into your pants?” Akechi slid a hand under the hem of Ren’s shirt, his fingers sliding across tight abdominal muscles. Ren’s breath stuttered.

“I didn’t say that,” Ren gasped as Akechi’s other hand joined his first.

“So there have been others.” His hands moved over Ren’s ribcage and then around to his back.

“Nn...You were gone for six years, Akechi.” 

“I want their names,” Akechi hissed into his ear as he drew him closer. 

“So you can destroy them?”

“Yes.”

Ren chuckled. “If it helps, I’ve called your name out during sex.” He grimaced slightly, looking a bit embarrassed. “More than once.”

Akechi’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re lying.”

“Nope. You’ve ruined me.”

“Ruined you.” Akechi grabbed Ren’s shirt and pulled it off him. “Not yet, I haven’t.” 

Ren’s shirt was tossed unceremoniously in the general direction of the clothing laying across the nearby table and Akechi leaned back to take in the sight before him. 

Akechi splayed his hand over the pale skin of Ren’s stomach. He felt the muscles there twitch under his touch and he began to slowly move his hand up Ren’s torso. He glided his way up, watching goosebumps form in his hand’s wake. He could see a scar here and there, small reminders of Ren’s time in the Metaverse. His hand moved over well-defined pectorals and over an erect nipple where he stopped to slowly run a finger around it. He heard Ren inhale sharply. Sensitive. 

He looked at Ren whose half-lidded gaze was entirely on him. His lips were slightly parted and he licked them in anticipation. “You are exquisite,” Akechi whispered. 

Ren’s mouth hitched up on one side. “You sound like Yusuke.”

Akechi’s eyes widened and flames flared up behind them. “Yusuke?!” Before he knew what he was doing he had turned Ren around and bent him over the pool table. He twisted his hand into Ren’s hair, pressed the side of Ren’s face into the baize and leaned in close to his ear. “How _interesting,_ ” he growled. “When I’m through with you, you’ll have trouble remembering your own name let alone _his._ ” 

Ren began to shake beneath him. Akechi narrowed his eyes. “Are you…laughing?”

“And you called me easy,” Ren said between chuckles.

Akechi pulled back a bit to get a good look at Ren’s face. “Did you just…”

Ren replied by wiggling his butt. “I was getting impatient.”

“Impatient.” Akechi leaned in close again. “If you want my cock up your ass so bad you could have just asked rather than blurt out another man’s name.”

“But this is so much more fun.” 

A huff of air blew from Akechi’s nose as he exhaled in exasperation and spontaneously gave Ren a sound smack on the ass. “Behave!”

Ren grunted. “Mm. Again.”

“Oh, you are full of surprises,” Akechi mumbled as he raised an eyebrow but he repeated the action on the other side. Ren _moaned_ and began to squirm beneath him. His breath was coming in heavy pants.

“Ha…found my weakness already,” Ren said between stuttering breaths. He fumbled with the fly of his jeans and started to push them off his hips as he kicked off his boots.

“So it would seem,” whispered Akechi, wide-eyed. He backed up to allow Ren to push his jeans and underwear farther off and over his hips and then helped him remove them the remainder of the way. He stood back a moment to take in the glorious sight in front of him. A naked Ren bent over the pool table, panting and staring back over his shoulder at him. It was already surpassing any fantasy he’d had of this moment. 

“Goro… please. Again. Please.”

Akechi’s own jeans suddenly felt several sizes too small as he listened to Ren begging. For him. _To spank him._ “I…one moment.” Ren actually whimpered and Akechi had to adjust himself before stepping swiftly to their clothing. He tossed items aside to try and get to his coat. He heard Ren’s glasses clatter onto the floor somewhere. 

_Good, I hope they break. I hate those fucking things._

He found his coat, dug in the pockets and pulled out his leather gloves as well as a small bottle of lube. He looked over to Ren whose eyes had widened before he broke out into the sexiest damn smile Akechi had ever seen in his life. 

“God, Ren, what are you doing to me?” he whispered. Ren’s smile had the nerve to somehow get sexier. “I really must stop saying things out loud.”

“Are you gonna stand there gawking or are you gonna come over here and put those gloves to good use?” Ren straightened his arms and lifted himself off the table but remained bent over. He looked at Akechi expectantly. 

Without another word, Akechi stepped next to Ren again and placed the lube on the wood of the table along with a condom he pulled out of his jeans pocket. He then slid his gloves on his hands before he ran one over Ren’s backside. Ren moaned at the sensation and Akechi put his other hand at the back of Ren’s neck to shove him back down onto the table.

“Such insolent words,” Akechi said softly before he smacked a gloved hand against Ren’s ass. Ren’s body jerked slightly forward from the impact and he grunted. 

“Uhn…”

“Mm, let’s see if we can get prettier noises to come out of that impudent mouth of yours,” said Akechi. Another _smack_ and Ren let out a guttural moan. “Yessss, like that.” The last word was punctuated by another _smack_ followed by another and another, a steady rhythm echoing through the room broken only by Ren’s moans and cries.

“Goro!”

Akechi’s hand stopped mid-air. Ren was squirming and panting below him and the brunet began to rub soothing circles on his reddened skin. “Ren…?”

“Goro. I need…I neeeed…” 

“What do you need?” Akechi murmured. 

“Mm, you. Over me, around me, inside me…I need you.”

Akechi closed his eyes and shivered pleasantly. He placed a kiss against the reddened flesh below him and gave it a gentle bite. Ren moaned and it was like a song to his ears. 

“Up on the table,” he whispered.

Ren climbed up as Akechi quickly removed the clothing from the bottom half of his body. Removing his shirt was forgotten when he looked up and saw Ren on top of the table, waiting for him on all fours, his legs spread enticingly. Akechi scrambled up after him and positioned himself behind. He stood on his knees and looked at the expanse of soft skin before him and paused. Ren looked back over his shoulder again, his eyes half-lidded and dazed.

“Hm?”

Akechi pulled his gloves off and ran a hand along Ren’s spine, down to his still reddened ass and rubbed more soothing circles on his skin before he spoke.

“I, uh…” He huffed a small laugh. “I need to see your face.”

 _That’s new._ The irritating voice was back in Akechi’s head. Yes, it was new. Ren was - _Different. Special. Beautiful. Everything. SHUT UP!_

Ren turned around to face Akechi, still on all fours, which brought his head right over Akechi’s erection that was jutting out from beneath his buttondown shirt. The air was suddenly very tense. 

“Th-that’s not exactly what I meant…”

Ren prettily turned his eyes up to meet Akechi’s before he gave him a crooked smile and rose up onto his knees as well. Akechi’s breath stuttered slightly when the raven-haired man ghosted his hands over the fabric of his shirt, up toward his open collar where Ren’s fingers brushed against the exposed skin there. The younger man’s hands curled around the fabric and suddenly ripped the shirt open, buttons flying off in every direction. Akechi gasped in astonishment. 

“Do you have any idea how much this shirt cost?” he asked angrily. “I bought it in London! I’ll never find all the buttons -”

“Fuck the buttons. I’ll buy you new buttons. Or a new shirt. I don’t care. I don’t have the patience for buttons.”

“You do look rather wrecked, don’t you?” Akechi smirked as Ren pulled the shirt off him and tossed it somewhere. 

Akechi put his fingers under Ren’s chin and drew him in. “Mm, look at you.”

“Goro. Please tell me to kiss you.”

The older man smiled wickedly. “Kiss me.”

Ren eagerly met the brunet’s lips for a searing kiss. Akechi felt Ren’s hand slide up his chest, his neck and up into his hair, the other wrapped around behind him and pulled him flush against the toned body in front of him. Akechi gasped into Ren’s mouth as their dicks rubbed up against each other. Noises he didn’t know he was capable of escaped him as Ren took total control.

“Nng...Ren…”

“I know there have been others, Goro. Were you like this with them? Did you make noises like that?”

Akechi shook his head. “N-No...to both.” _WHY am I answering?_

“Maybe we should do this at my place.”

“Mm, perhaps our first time after being reunited shouldn’t have been on a pool table,” Akechi said, amused. “But I’m afraid it’s far too late. We’d never make it to either of our places and end up fucking in your car. Or the alley on the way to my flat.”

“Heh. True. Next time.”

“Oh, there will be so many next times.”

“Good.” Ren kissed him roughly. “Now. Hurry up and fuck me, Akechi Goro. Make me yours.”

Akechi closed his eyes and his low moan filled the room at those words. Lights flashed behind his eyelids and even if he wanted to drag things out longer, he couldn’t.

“Mine…”

He grabbed the bottle of lube he had placed on the side of the table and gently pushed at Ren to lay back. Ren did so eagerly and spread his legs just so, giving Akechi a gorgeous view. Akechi moved closer and then squeezed the lube out over his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up.

“So considerate,” Ren grinned.

The brunet sneered at the compliment before squeezing lube directly onto Ren’s waiting hole. Ren jumped slightly at the unexpected coldness. Akechi’s smile was feral.

“Oops,” he said. 

Ren rolled his eyes. He rolled them again a moment later for an entirely different reason.

“Mm, no teasing for you. One finger straight in...ah…” 

Akechi lowered himself over Ren, one finger still teasing him open. He lavished attention on Ren’s neck, shoulder and chest, biting, licking and kissing. His mouth latched onto the flesh just below Ren’s collar bone and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Ren’s hands dove into Akechi’s hair as he inhaled harshly. 

“Mine…” the brunet whispered over the bruised skin. 

Akechi added a second finger and noted Ren’s hips thrust up to meet it. He scissored his fingers, opening Ren up more. Akechi licked at the mark he had made and then kissed lower until he could wrap his lips around Ren’s nipple. He pulled and sucked and licked until he felt Ren’s hands form fists in his hair and his small screams filled the air. He let go and brought his face up to Ren’s.

“Mine…”

“M-more. Goro. I...more…”

Akechi added a third finger. His mouth crashed onto Ren’s, tongues tangling. They broke apart briefly so he could kiss along his jaw and down to his neck where he left another mark. Ren wrapped his legs around Akechi and tried to pull him in. Akechi moved back and pulled his fingers from Ren. He smirked at the disappointed noise he received and reached over for the condom, making quick work of ripping open the packet and rolling it on. He grabbed the lube, again, and squeezed a generous amount over his dick before stroking it a couple of times, enjoying the sensation and spreading the lubricant. He gently pulled one of Ren’s legs from around him and placed it over his shoulder as he moved into position, his penis pressed against Ren’s entrance. 

He looked at Ren. “Mine. Now say it.”

Ren’s pupils were blown, cheeks flushed, lips parted and panting. Completely debauched. Ren moaned.

“Say it!”

“Yours.”

“Yes.”

He pushed into him completely in one, quick thrust and Ren cried out, “Yesssss!” 

“Fuck!” Akechi threw his head back and gulped for air. Lights flashed again but this time his eyes were open. 

_Can you go blind from pleasure? I think it’d be worth it._

When his breathing was back under control, Akechi began to move within him, slow at first, and then faster as Ren grew accustomed to him. He changed the angle with each stroke until he found the one that had Ren begging for mercy. 

Akechi looked down at pale skin and black hair displayed against the deep green of the table. Ren’s arms were stretched above his head, his hands gripping the inside edge. _So breathtakingly beautiful, splayed out like an offering for me to devour, oh, but I’ll worship you instead, my extraordinary rival._ Ren’s eyes were fixed on him, intense, and Akechi realised he had said that out loud. He bit his bottom lip and looked away, his movements slowing. _Weak._

“Goro, look at me,” Ren said lowly. “Don’t do that. It’s not weakness.” Ren was reading his mind again. “And even if it is, who else in the entire Universe can you be weak in front of?”

Akechi barked a short laugh. “Who indeed?” He asked roughly. His eyes met Ren’s again and his movements stopped entirely. For a few moments, the only sound was their breathing. 

Ren let go of the edge of the table with his right hand and reached up toward Akechi. Akechi pressed his left palm to Ren’s offered hand and their fingers entwined. Ren moved his leg from off Akechi’s shoulder before slowly sitting up, careful not to break their connection until he was seated in Akechi’s lap. Akechi swallowed thickly as Ren put his arms over Akechi’s shoulders and wrapped them behind his neck. A small sound escaped him when Ren nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, along his jaw and up to his ear.

“No one. No one but me,” he whispered into Akechi’s ear.

Akechi slid his hands down to Ren’s hips and gripped him there. Ren repositioned his legs to give him leverage and together they began to move again, face to face. 

“Good. You feel so good…” Akechi’s eyes were half shut as he thrust as deep as he could. Ren repositioned himself, leaning back but keeping himself propped up with one arm until Akechi was hitting just the right spot again.

“Oh god...there,” Ren said breathlessly. He brought his hand to his hard length which had gone untouched until then, the amount of precome that had spilled out enough for his hand to slide smoothly over with each thrust. “Talk to me, Goro. I don’t care what you say, I just want the sound of your voice.”

“I...it’s..” Akechi swallowed loudly and tried to find words. “Y-You. Only you, Ren. It’s only ever been you.” Akechi’s walls were being shattered, his inhibitions pushed aside as the tight feeling in his groin grew. “You were the only one to care enough. The only one to get through to my dark, blackened heart and fill it with light and hope...and I hated you for it. I hate you still.”

“I know.” Ren’s hand quickened along with Akechi’s thrusts.

“I hate you so much, Ren.” 

“Sh-show me. Show me how much you hate me, Goro. L-let me see it.”

Grey eyes met brown and Akechi broke. Fire. Light. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see. Wave after wave tore through him, pulling him apart. He was shattered, screaming, lost in pleasure so intense he was sure it would kill him. Ren’s orgasm must have hit him like an exploding star not long after because his screams were what brought Akechi back, gave him focus. He could feel Ren trembling around him, squeezing everything from him. He could have it. Every last bit of him. His mind, body, and soul. Funny how his need to possess him ended in a complete giving of himself. _Take all of me, I’m yours._

Ren collapsed backwards bringing Akechi with him in a heap of arms and legs, both breathing heavily.

“That was…” Ren began.

“Intense,” Akechi finished.

“Mm.” Ren hummed his agreement. 

They were silent again, listening to the sound of their slowing breaths. Akechi, unable to help himself, nuzzled into the crook of Ren’s neck, causing the younger man to giggle. 

“That sound you are making is unbearably cute,” Akechi gave a disconcerted look and pushed himself up to look at Ren.

Ren’s face went serious and he reached up and pushed a lock of Akechi’s hair behind his ear. He placed his hand on Akechi's cheek and ran his thumb under his bottom lip. 

“And you are unbearably beautiful. I’d see you like this every day for the rest of our lives if I could.”

Akechi’s brain came to a screeching halt and was filled with one overwhelming thought. _RUN!_ He tensed, fighting off the urge to do just that. Ren isn’t the others, the ones that wanted to get close, who would flee if they really knew him and leave him feeling empty and unworthy. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

“We should get out of here,” he said quietly and then backed away entirely.

Ren sighed and dropped his hand that was left hovering in the air. “Right!” he exclaimed cheerfully as he sat up. “By the way, next time I’m taking the lead,” Ren proclaimed.

Akechi scoffed as he pulled the condom off and tied off the end. “Oh, you think so?”

“Hey, you said you weren’t opposed!”

Akechi padded off to the toilet to dispose of the used condom. He could feel Ren’s eye on him the whole way. 

_Can’t get out of it now. You DID say that. And you know you want to let him_. 

In the lavatory, Akechi looked at himself in a mirror. He looked thoroughly shagged and there was something in his eyes he hadn’t seen in a while. Entirely Ren’s fault. The man had always been able to make him feel things. Things he didn’t know what to do with. He threw the condom in a bin and washed his hands. After one last glance in the mirror, he walked back out to the main area and spotted Ren behind the bar, also cleaning up.

“Very well,” he stated as he walked back to the table to gather up the clothing that had been scattered about. Ren joined him seconds later. 

“Really?” 

“Really.”

“Really, really?”

“Ren, if you keep it up I’m going to change my mind.”

Ren grinned in triumph and they finished dressing in silence.

“Am I your first?” Ren suddenly asked as he slid his coat on. 

“My...what are you talking about? Didn’t we already have this discussion?”

“I mean, will I be the first person you let take the lead?”

“That’s...really, Ren, I don’t see what…”

“Oh, c’mon, am I?”

Akechi exhaled noisily. “Fine. Yes.”

“Ha! I knew it!”

“See? This is exactly why I wasn’t going to answer. That smug smile of yours.”

Ren continued to smile smugly. Akechi rolled his eyes.

“Are you ready to go, Amamiya?” Akechi was already at the door.

“Oh, we’re back to that name now, I see,” Ren said as he followed after him. “Trying to beat a hasty retreat. That’s fine, that’s fine. I’m still calling you Goro, by the way.”

They headed out, pausing so Ren could make sure the door was locked behind them. 

“Call me whatever you like,” said Akechi as they took the steps down to the street. 

“How about your REAL name?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Akechi said while tugging his gloves on.

Ren halted on the bottom step and Akechi along with him. “Yeah, you do. There’s no way Akechi Goro is your real name. Shido would have known who you were straight off.”

A small smile tugged at Akechi’s lips. “Sometimes I’m reminded just how clever you are. You are correct. Though, it turns out I look so much like my mother it hardly mattered anyway.” 

“So can I call you by your real name?” Ren asked expectantly.

Akechi looked at Ren thoughtfully. “No. Not...yet. One day. When I’m ready to take it back. For now, I’d prefer Goro.”

Ren nodded. “Well, I prefer it when you call me Ren. Especially after fucking me on a pool table.”

The wicked smirk on Akechi’s face was there and gone in a flash. “You’d think they’d have a gate or something as an added layer of protection,” he said, changing the subject as they took the last step down and out onto the sidewalk. “Anyone could break in.”

“Eh, no point when they have a state of the art security system. Oh! That reminds me, I need to text Futaba.” Ren pulled out his phone and began rapidly tapping on it.

“Sakura-san? What for? Wait, what security...”

“You know, for a genius, you’re really dumb sometimes. Do you really think all I had to do was pick a lock and bam! We’re in?”

“I...wasn’t really thinking about it.” _Too busy thinking about my cock in your ass._

“Heh. I bet.” Ren was still tapping on his phone.

Akechi narrowed his eyes. “Oh, shut up. REN.”

Ren’s grin grew bigger. “Anyway, I had Futaba shut their security down just before we arrived and now I’m letting her know to wait about twenty minutes and then bring it back online. No one will ever know how those stains got all over that table.”

“So Sakura-san knows we were here.”

“Hey, I was a good thief only because I didn’t work alone. She knows how to be discrete.” He put the phone back in his pocket.

“Of course.” 

“Are you jealous?”

Akechi laughed quietly and stepped a little closer. “Jealous of what? That was you squirming beneath me just a little bit ago, wasn’t it? Panting, moaning, begging, saying you’re mine…”

Ren actually blushed and cleared his throat. “Yeah, it was.”

“Then I don’t think I have anything to be jealous about.”

The younger man smiled. “Well. Thank you for the...adventure.”

Akechi nodded. “Um...perhaps tomorrow, or rather, today...tonight...dinner out…?”

“No.”

“Oh…”

Ren closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on Akechi’s shoulders and pressed his body up against his. “How about dinner in. At your place? I’ll bring the ingredients. And cook.”

“Oh! I don’t want to put you through too much trouble, your place would be fine.” Akechi absentmindedly wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist. His eyes dropped to Ren’s mouth when he spoke. 

“Nah. My kitchen sucks and I have a feeling, despite that you probably still can’t cook, your kitchen is fabulous.”

Akechi chuckled. “You are correct again. I can’t cook. And I happen to know my kitchen is amazing. At least that’s what I was told when I was looking at it to rent.”

“Then it’s a date.”

“Yes. I’ll text you the time after I’ve had some sleep and can look at my schedule.”

“Perfect. So. See you then.”

“See you then.” Akechi finally indulged in one last kiss before backing away and slowly turning around to make his way back to his apartment. He made it a few steps before he stopped. 

“Oh, Ren,” Akechi called out as he pivoted on his feet. He found Ren was still standing where he’d left him. “After a bit of thought, I’ve decided...I rather like the idea of seeing you every day for the rest of our lives. But I still hate you.”

He turned around and walked off without waiting for a reply. Maybe he imagined it, but he could have sworn he heard Ren softly say, “I love you too, Akechi Goro.”

Akechi smiled.


End file.
